Of soulmates (And all things sweet and salty)
by azul renge
Summary: In this world, when your soulmate cries, you cry -au


''What happened, why are you crying?'' A soft voice brings me out of my concentration and I look up at Nel with a frown.

''I'm not...'' and she leans down to place her phone's reverse camera in front of my face. Indeed, tears were welled up in my eyes and one tumbles down my cheek bone to fall into my lap.

''You didn't realize, Grimm? Then it must be...''

''My soulmate. _Again._ ''

Nel exhales softly before tucking her phone into her purse, ''Well, I'm going to be out. Don't worry too much okay, I'm sure he/she must be fine.''

I snort, ''I seriously doubt that they are fine. This is the fourth time just this week.''

Nel frowns, putting on her leather jacket, it's lime today, ''Don't be so casual about it. That person is your soulmate. And they are probably in some kind of trouble to be crying so much.''

I wipe at the tears flowing from my eyes. It was truly uncomfortable to be 'crying' when I wasn't even sad.

In this world, when your soulmate cries, you cry, that's the deal. Until of course, you actually meet them.

I hadn't been that fortunate since essentially, as a kid, my soulmate was a crybaby. Even during my birthday when the cake was cut, tears would randomly start tumbling out of my eyes. Or when we won a baseball match, and I had the trophy in my hands, I would start crying.

It was more than awkward.

Pansy wasn't a sweet endearment.

But then the crying stopped just nearing my eight birthday. It never happened until now. Until this month.

I shrug half-heartedly and Nel shakes her head before she heads out to the door, ''You are hopeless, Grimmjow. Heartless, I tell you. Your soulmate is very unlucky.'' And the door is shut.

I frown at this. It wasn't that I wasn't capable of feeling affection. I just find it completely impossible to care for a person you have never met in your life.

I shut down my laptop, I couldn't as well work on the assignment with blurry eyes and a wet face so I head to the bathroom to wash my face and sleep for the night.

I just wish that the person wouldn't cry themselves to sleep like the last couple of times because that would mean the same for me and I'm completely satisfied with my life as of now and I love my pillow dry.

It takes near forty five minutes for the tears to finally stop flowing from my eyes and the exhaustion from my mild headache drowns me in sleep.

 **X**

It's two weeks later and the crying has albeit, stopped happening so much and tears only well up in my eyes every now and then but at the most bizarre of times.

Sometimes, it's right after I wake up, or sometimes, it's during the middle of my class. Sometimes it's as I brush my teeth at night and sometimes while I take a bath.

It's not crying for hours, but like little packets of sadness exploding now and then.

Despite having no soft spot for my soulmate, I do find this behaviour a bit strange. Because as far as I know, that person hasn't cried for nearly thirteen years. Why would they suddenly become like this?

I wonder if a family member or a friend passed away. Or if that person defied nature and fell in love only to have their heart broken because not everybody is interested in anyone besides finding their soulmates.

I shudder at this particular thought. When had I become so romantic?

I stare at my left ring finger, where there's a tattoo pressing there, half of a small crown and I frown at it, as if it would give me my answers.

Personally, I had never thought or ventured into finding my soulmate. I always think, when it happens, it happens. I have more important things to do than try to rush what has already been decided.

But this time, I couldn't deny that I was getting a little curious...

 **X**

''Grimm! I sound my soulmate!'' Nel shouts as soon as I enter the cafe.

My eyes widen, ''Huh.''

She frowns disapprovingly but she is still bouncing in her seat from the excitement, ''Be more interested, you dumb! I'm your twin sister!''

I gesture for her to go on, a faint tug at the corner of my lip as I try to hold back a smile, ''It's a guy named Kaien! Shiba Kaien! I was walking to my class while checking a notif on my phone about dance practice and I accidentally bumped into him on his way from the library. He was carrying these tower of books and they all fell. I apologized and looked up and he was looking at me and it was like time froze Grimm! The dragon fly on my finger,'' she lifts up her left ring finger, now tattooed with a dragonfly and a water drop center, ''It grew it's second wing and look! It's complete now!''

I stare, a tiny bit amazed. Nel smiles softly, ''And he's such a nice guy, Grimm, honestly I was worried because what if I ended up with a criminal?'' She laughs at herself breathily, ''But I can't help but fall in love with that man.''

Huh.

As I walk back to our apartment, I keep wondering why I never thought about it. In twenty one years of life, it never occurred to me whether I would like my soulmate or not. I just left it to fate or destiny or whatever that decides these things because I could never just be bothered. I hate being controlled and since this whole soulmate thing is something I can't do shit about, I focused on things that I could control.

Like baseball, University.

Tears suddenly start falling from my eyes again and this time my breath hitches.

Soulmate or not, this person was in pain.

And somehow, for the first time, I wanted to be there. I wanted to know what was hurting that person.

 **X**

It's raining and I sneeze while I enter into the cafe. It started pouring unexpectedly as I was walking from class to home. It was a spring shower but it was chilly nonetheless.

Shoulders hunched, I go to the register to order a black coffee. I could make myself some at home but my shoulders were drenched and it was a bit colder than he liked.

A drink is placed before me by the waiter and I take it into my hands, the warmth seeping into my skin and I take a sip, immediately snapping my eyes open.

I never ordered a hot chocolate.

I place the cup on the table and turn around to the register and spot an employee. I'm about to get up when a voice interrupts me.

''Uh, hi, but.'' I look up, ''But we might have gotten our drinks exchanged.''

I freeze in my spot, eyes taking in the man standing before me. The man is in a state of shock too.

I take in the fair skin covered in an over-sized cream sweater, the sharp jaw line, the bold nose and those wide eyes, a deep brown swirling with gold. To top it off, his hair is a bright orange, styled messily over his head, as if he just came over from bed.

''Uh'' I say and look down immediately, gulping, at my left ring finger only to find the crown become complete topped with a three leaved clover in the center.

''This is prettier than I imagined.'' I look up at the man staring equally in a daze at his finger.

''I- We are-''

''Soulmates.'' He finishes, and our eyes lock.

He looks at the seat across from me and I gesture at it for him to take a seat. My mind is blank, there were no butterflies, no electricity in the air, no heart stopping. But time did freeze.

''Kurosaki Ichigo.'' He introduces himself.

''Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.''

I can't help but stare. This is the person whom I am going to spend the rest of my life with. It's not as overwhelming as I thought it would be, but there's a warmth settling in my chest because I finally met him. I could stop wondering now, and even if I can't say whether I like or dislike this Ichigo person, the thought of having this person in life doesn't feel as foreign as before.

''I'm 21.''

''Me too, Law student.''

''Biochem,'' he says, ''And I like Hot chocolate.''

I feel a bit light headed, ''I prefer black coffee.'' I slide the drink to his front as he does with the one in his hands.

''That was very bitter, it's pure black.''

''Well, yours came with a side of diabetes.''

He looks mildly offended but then his eyes warm up, ''There's no one who hates chocolates. Except maybe, people who are intolerant to it but I bet they would love it too.''

He grins a little and it looks a bit cute on him, ''I believe you didn't hate that one sip you had too.''

I smile at him, ''Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But you will never know.''

He breaks into a smile of his own, ''Are you teasing me right now?''

''You started it.''

He pouts. Now that's just adorable, ''I thought you were a nice person.''

''Don't bull shit me. Even that child there can tell how fake your pout is.''

His lower lip juts out even more. ''My soulmate, don't hurt me. I'm very sensitive.''

I snort, ''I won't spoil you.''

''We have already come so far into the relationship?'' His eyes are wide in fake surprise and a hand comes to cover his mouth as if he just witnessed a scandal but then he smiles, eyes shining with pleasure.

I chuckle and take a sip of my beverage. Ichigo was interesting at the least. Attractive too...but I won't admit to it out loud.

''I have two younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin. My dad Isshin, who's a doctor. My mom passed away when I was eight but she was the most beautiful person.'' He smiles, ''I was born in Karakura, studied there till high school. My roommate's a guy named Hirako Shinji. He's obsessed with his hair for some reason but he brings me food whenever he goes out, so I kind of like him.''

I take the details in without much resistance but the question is still in my mind, and almost at the tip of my tongue.

Why were you crying so much?

But I decide not to ask this yet as I watch him smile softly before drinking his chocolate.

He looks warm like this, in that big sweater, eyes turning into crescents and the sound of rain so far away, only a dim barely there background music. I didn't want to break the moment.

''I have a twin sister, Nelliel.''

''Who's older?'' He asks with interest.

''Her.''

He hums, ''Mom and dad are in the US, we live alone. She's a business major.''

''Law and Business huh.''

''Yeah.''

Conversation stills for a moment because there are so many questions that I didn't even know that I had and now, I couldn't decide where to start.

''Anyhow,'' he starts, ''I'm sorry, but I have to leave right about now. I've an exam in twenty.'' he says getting up, smile apologetic.

''It's okay.''

He stands there for a minute before chuckling, ''Your phone number, soulmate. Isn't that obvious? I thought law students were supposed to be quick witted.''

I frown but hand over my phone anyway. He feeds in his number and sends himself a text before handing it back.

''Bye-bye for now, Grimmjow.''

I wave back and stare at his retreating back, damn those legs were long.

I look out the window where the rain has stopped and get up as well, not before looking at my phone and laughing out loud.

 _To. Ichigo :3_

 _No wonder the sky is grey today, your eyes took away all the blue ;)_

 **X**

''I met him, my soulmate.'' I yell over the low sound from the TV.

I hear something drop in the kitchen followed by hurried foot steps and suddenly (but not surprisingly) Nelliel has thrown herself at me with a battle cry and there's a bit of a struggle which finally ended up with the both of us falling to the carpeted floor, huffing for breath.

''Asshole.'' she pants, lying on her back, ''When did this happen?''

''Three days ago.''

'' _You piece of dog shit.'_ '

I get up and lean on my arms behind me, ''I was gonna tell you.''

''But you didn't.'' She glares at me.

''I did now.''

Her eyes soften after a minute of scrutinizing before she sighs, getting up as well, ''Well? Who is he? What's his name? How old is he? How did you meet?''

I lean back against the foot of the couch and Nel ends up beside me, pressed to my side, ''Ichigo. He's also 21. Our drinks got exchanged at the cafe.''

''Oh, cliche.'' she says, ''So he goes to out Uni?''

''Yup. Biochem.''

''Oh. Then,'' She looks up, her temple nudging my shoulder, ''Did you like him?''

Of course, this is the most important question for Nel, ''Yes.'' I tell her, smiling faintly, ''He was funny. Smart too, I'm thinking. He was all smiles, it was kind of cute.''

Nel gasps at my side but then starts giggling, ''I'm so happy for you, baby brother! I've never heard you call anyone cute before.''

''I call you cute.''

''Yeah, when you want me to make you food.''

I shrug, a smile tugging at my lips, ''I take what I can get.''

''And did you...''

I look down at her and see the worry swimming in her hazel eyes, I understand right away what she was trying to get at, but allow her to complete her sentence after all.

''Ask him why he was crying so much?''

I shake my head no, ''Not yet, that just seemed too personal.''

''Even though he's your soulmate?'' She whispers softly.

''Before being my soulmate, he's his own person, Nel. I want to respect that. I'll get to know about it eventually right?''

There's something akin to understanding in Nel's expression before she gets up, heading back to her domain, ''We will have to have that double date sooner or later, baby brother. So you better get close to him as soon as possible.''

I shake my head. ''Everything has it's own pace! And I want curry today!''

''I'm already making hamburger.''

''Did I tell you how cute you look today?''

A pillow is smacked into my face at that.

 **X**

 _My classes are done._

 _Want me to pick you up and let's go somewhere after?_

 _Sure! I'll be done at 3.15._

 _I heard there's this great ice cream place with weird flavors._

 _Wanna check that out?_

 _Sure. I'll be there._

 _:DD_

Ichigo, I've learned, was excellent with anything relating Science. It came easily to him and he learned anything and everything from thin air. Mostly, he liked to speak about how amazing everything in life was, explaining the scientific theories behind them and becoming that much excited about them.

Moreover, his enthusiasm was infectious and I often find myself listening to every word coming from his mouth, hanging onto them, wondering what he was thinking or what he was going to say next.

Sometimes, more often than not, he had very hilarious interests.

The most cheesy one was his love for pick-up lines.

 _''You must be a banana, cuz I find you appealing.''_

 _''Your legs must be tired, cuz you have been running through my mind all night.''_

I laugh under my breath just as Ichigo comes up to me, locking his arm with mine simply because he can't reach my shoulders, ''What are you laughing about?''

''Something. How was your day?''

''It was good! It would be better with some ice cream.''

''Let's go then.'' I say, leading the both of us to my car, and he sits down in the passenger seat and puts on his seat belt like he has been doing it for years.

''How did your day go?'' He asks as I pull out of the lot.

''It was interesting.''

He hums, ''So your proff pissed you off yet again.''

''How could he not know about something so basic? I could teach it better than him.''

''I'm sure you would,'' He pats my thigh with empathy, ''That sounds sad.''

''It's frustrating.''

''Maybe next year will have better luck.''

I glance at him and at the smile on his lips. I already feel lucky, he makes such a good friend. I nod as I turn back to the road as he chatters on about how Hirako misplaced him stinky socks in his room.

 **X**

''Okay, what the _fuck_ is buffalo tongue flavored Ice cream?''

Ichigo bites his bottom lip in anticipation and no doubt, some form of sick amusement.

''When I told you that you could choose my flavor, I was think along the lines of cotton candy or coke. Seriously, What the fuck, Ichi.''

Ichigo's shoulders tremble and he eventually bursts out laughing, ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry but it seriously looked so interesting that I had to try it!''

''Then why didn't you get it?! Why did you have to get me this and eat sunflower flavored Ice cream? If you are so curious, you should eat this!''

''Oh come on! It's buffalo's tongue! Nobody wants that in their mouth!''

I press my fingers to my temple, ''Ichi...''

''I just wanna know how it tastes, and I'm too much of a coward to taste it! Please try it for me, Grimmjow, Please? _Please?_ ''

And there went that pout. Fuck.

I sigh and take the small plastic spoon and dig out a spoonful of the maroon-ish ice cream in my hand.

Ichigo's face brightens up when I put it in my mouth and he exclaims with a dramatic gasp, ''Are you an alien? Because you just abducted my heart!'' With a hand clenched against his chest.

I try my hardest to not make a face at the out-of-the-world level of disgust in my mouth and even manage a look of pleasant surprise. Bringing up a hand to my mouth, I look at Ichigo with wide eyes, ''Ichigo, you won't believe it but it tastes amazing!'' I lie.

Ichigo's eyes sparkle briefly, ''Really?''

I nod once, going for another spoonful and forcing it into my mouth, ''I can't believe it either.''

Ichigo sticks to my side at once, trying to reach for my cup, ''Let me taste it then!''

I hold it out of his reach and say dramatically, just like Ichigo does sometimes, ''I don't know...you were too much of a coward to eat it in the first place...I dunno if you deserve to know how it tastes now...''

Ichigo's eyes widen and he hugs my middle tightly, looking up at my face, ''I'm so sorry, I really am. I won't ever do something like that ever again! So please let me have a taste Grimm?''

I raise my eyebrows in mock surprise and hold out my hand, ''Promise?''

Ichigo squeezes my hand firmly, ''Promise.''

''Okay, here you go.'' I say as I feed him a big spoonful and it takes less than 3 seconds for Ichigo's face to twist into a grimace and he coughs, digging his spoon into his own ice cream and stuffing his mouth to get rid of the morbid taste.

''You- you. shit. How could you cheat me like that?'' He asks, eyes tearing up. For someone with a sensitive sense of taste like Ichigo, the taste must be even more unbearable.

''You did it first.'' I grin wide at him.

Ichigo tries to glare at me but he looks a little guilty now and stares at his ice cream, takes a spoonful and holds it against my lips, the cold tingling my skin.

''I'm sorry. Here. Take my apology.'' He says and I open my mouth to take in the mild taste of sugar and mostly milk.

He eats a spoonful himself and then feeds me the next one. He repeats this until the cup is empty and there's a smudge of yellow ice cream at the corner of his mouth.

''Since we are doing indirect kisses anyway,'' I start and lean down to lick at the bit of ice cream before I stand back straight, ''I hope you don't mind that I have the last bite.''

I indulge myself in the blush that creeps up to the tips of Ichigo's ears and the faint tremble in his fingers.

''Um,'' he starts nervously, ''Let's head back?''

His tone his so small now, almost a whisper and I nearly laugh before putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling to towards the car.

 **X**

'' _Grimmjow, help me, I've been sexiled!_ ''

I sit up on the couch, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and look at the case papers scattered all around the couch. I look at the wall clock and note that it's 8 at night.

''Where are you?'' I ask, voice a bit sore from sleep.

'' _Right outside your apartment_.''

My eyes widen and I spring up from my position, sprinting to the door and open it at once and indeed, Ichigo was standing right there in his shredded jeans, white button up and my grey hoodie which I had given to him last time because he didn't dress warm enough.

''Hi.'' He says, a bit sheepishly.

''Hey,'' I smirk, blocking the way.

He frowns, ''Aren't you going let me in?''

''Of course, but I want to know, what if I wasn't home or I had been busy? Where would you go then?''

He opens his mouth and closes it for a bit and drops his head down to look at the floor, a frown twisting his face into something unfamiliar. I notice the rapid blinking and the tremble in his fingers and I suddenly feel that he might start crying. The thought raises my shackles and I lean forward, holding his hands in mine and pull him in.

''Hey,'' I say, hands on his hips and bend down to look at his expression, ''Ichi, listen to me, hey.''

''Oh my...Is this Ichigo?'' I hear and turn to look at Nel standing in the doorway of her room. She walks towards us and pulls Ichigo into a tight hug.

Ichigo startles and stares at me with wide eyes, arms awkwardly frozen in mid air as he stares at me questioningly in surprise.

I smile and nod towards my sister, ''Ichi, Nelliel, my sister.''

''I'm so glad to have finally met you! I'm so excited! That knuckle head talks so much about you but he never even showed me a picture!'' There's an evident pout in her tone and Ichigo smiles warmly, his arms folding around her waist and he rocks them back and forth and I stare in shock as Nel slowly relaxes her hold and eventually just presses her face to his chest.

''I'm so happy to have met you too, Nel-san. Grimmjow speaks a lot about you too.''

She snorts into his shirt and I strangely feel envious as even I have yet to be that close with Ichigo, ''I'm sure he was just talking bad stuff about me.''

''Not at all.'' Ichigo says quickly, ''He told me you were a wonderful cook and that you are very kind.''

Nel hugs him tighter and my jaw clenches.

''You know how he is, all hard on the outside but pudding in the inside.'' He continues and my mouth falls open.

''What the- I'm not- How dare you?''

''Oh shut up, soulmate.'' He sticks out his tongue and I stare in shock.

Nel finally lets go and gives Ichigo a big smile, ''I'll cook you something good? You will be staying the night right, Ichi?''

''If I could, then yeah.'' He looks at me and I shrug. ''That would be nice then.''

''Great!'' She cheers and heads to the kitchen.

''Pudding?'' I ask as he stands beside me.

''Only for me I hope.''

I scoff, ''You sure are shameless.''

He pinches my arm and I pull back hissing, ''Look who's talking.'' He says, ''By the way, let me use your bath. Lend me come clothes?''

''It's down the hall, to the right. I'll put a change of clothes on the sink.''

He nods.

After doing that I head to the kitchen to find Nel cooking Udon.

''I love him.'' She says and I smile despite myself.

''I didn't ask.''

 **X**

I probably shouldn't like Ichigo in my shirt as much as I'm currently liking it. All throughout dinner, Nel and Ichigo kept talking about their interests and I could tell how much Nel came to adore Ichigo at the end of it before she left with a kiss to the top of his head.

''I'm actually older to you both by 15 days you know.'' He had said playfully.

''Oh zip it, you little ball of fluff.'' She said, hugging him tightly and left for her room.

I had laughed hard until Ichigo kicked my shin and we assaulted each other until we reached the couch and finally settled down panting from laughing too much.

Now, as we watch some action movie on the TV (volume set low) Ichigo scooted over until his head was leaning on my shoulder and both his legs on my own. He fell asleep like that and I stare at him in the too big shirt as the collar slips off of one of his shoulders revealing a milky collar bone. Ichigo took of the pants as soon as Nel left because 'Your clothes are too big, dumbo.'

So I look at the stellar thighs on my own and bite back on a groan. Why does he have to look so appealing? And vulnerable?

That drags me out of my thoughts. Yes, Ichigo was vulnerable (And smelling like Grimmjow's body wash. Oh Krishna, Buddha, Allah.) And I shouldn't be in a position to taint that.

I place my arm around his shoulder and another around his thighs and throw him half over my shoulder and carry him to my room.

I lay him on my bed and tuck him in as he groans softly and I pat his head, ''Go to sleep, Ichi.''

He hums and falls quiet again. I stand up and head down to the living room again, and turn off the TV. I take my laptop and the case files I had pushed aside.

It was gonna be a long night.

It takes two cups of black coffee, 7 reference books and a five minute nap to reach the ending of a ten page analysis of just the witness case itself and I sigh in exhaustion. I don't even hear the foot steps until a pair of arms are around my neck, nuzzling into my cheek, ''Did you stay up all night?'' Ichigo asks sleepily with a heavy voice.

I rub my hand over his fore arm and lean back into the warmth, this much skin ship was usual but it still felt pleasant every time nonetheless, ''I wanted to work on this.''

''You don't have class in the morning?'' I shake my head no and look at the clock. It was 4 in the morning.

''When's you class?''

''Afternoon...at 1.30.''

''Then sleep more, why are you awake?'' Ichigo puts his knee on top of the couch's back rest and presses into my back, voice muffled in my neck.

'''Was cold.''

''There's an extra blanket in the cup board.

''No,'' he says, shaking his head, ''I want you.''

I close my eyes and exhale heavily. Self control was important and I was never one to give in to desires.

I type the last two sentences and save the document before shutting of the laptop. I hold onto Ichigo forearm tightly with one hand and the other under his knee on the couch, ''I'm gonna lift you up now.''

And I stand up, as Ichigo wraps with his legs around my waist like a koala and I walk to my room, and let him go on the bed before pulling out the extra blanket anyway.

He scoots over and pats a spot and I raise an amused eye brow, ''Offering me a spot on my own bed now are we?''

Ichigo pouts sleepily, ''Just c'mere.'' And who was I to refuse so I lay down. Immediately, Ichigo wiggles his way over to my side and drapes an arm over my torso and I drag him further in by his waist, pressing my cheek into his hair.

''This is nice.'' He says.

''Yeah.'' I agree.

''I could get used to this...'' he yawns.

''Just go to sleep now.''

''Hmm''

Ichigo was right though, we really could get used to this.

 **X**

''So why is my super duper amazingly awesome presence required today that you had to call me in the middle of my lunch?''

I roll my eyes but lead him to my car nonetheless, ''It's Nel's soulmate's birthday. And she wants us to choose a cake for him for the party in the evening.''

''Birthdays are nice. What's his name?''

I start the engine, ''Shiba Kaien.''

''Ah, Shiba?'' Ichigo exclaims with recognition.

''You know him?''

''He's a biology major with a biochem minor. We had to work together once.''

''He's a nice guy.''

Ichigo agrees, ''He is, very easy-going.'' Then he laughs, ''Somehow I can imagine them getting along perfectly.''

''They do get along quite well.'' I tell him as I remember the hearts in Kaien's eyes as he kept looking at Nel while she gushed on about Anne Hall.

We reach the cake shop (address given by Nel) and when we enter, we are both left speechless.

''Hey, um, Grimm? When did cake shops turn into the size of national libraries?''

''I dunno but we better grab the first cake we see or else we are fucked.''

I see Ichigo nod hastily and we do manage to grab the first cake we see and are about to take it when, ''Sir, Can I help you?''

We both turn to the orange haired employee with big grey eyes.

''We were just leaving with this cake actually. So, we are good.'' Ichigo saves and I nod in agreement.

''If you don't mind me asking,'' We do mind actually, ''What purpose is the cake for?''

I'm about to shake her off but Ichigo replies, ''For a friend's birthday.''

''Oh!'' She claps her hand, ''The one you have currently is for a baby's 100th day anniversary. It's very popular in South Korea you see.''

She glances up the stairs leading to the upper floors, ''The birthday cakes are on the second floor. If you head there and choose a sample cake, you can taste it of course, I'll be right over and get the whole thing for you.''

It doesn't sound so bad and, honestly, free cake. Ichigo appears to be thinking the same because he smiles at the girl, ''Thank you...uh...Inoue-san.''

Inoue nods and turns around to work as Ichigo and I climb the stairs.

''I don't know what to say Grimm...I never even knew that there were so many cakes and I'm a food enthusiast.''

''I just hope there's nothing like buffalo's tongue here.''

Ichigo scoffs, ''I can't believe you are still holding a grudge against that, princess.''

I take a bite of a blueberry cake, ''I'm not holding a grudge, I made you eat it back remember? Don't call me a princess, you fairy.''

''Potato man. Ooh, Grimm, fruit and nut is nice.''

''Shut up. And Kaien is allergic to cashews.''

''That's too sad.'' I shake my head and eat a spoonful of orange. Wow, that's a mature taste.

''Ichi, orange's nice.''

He walks over to my side, ''Let me have a bite.''

His eyes widen and he looks at me with a sort of awe, ''Chocolate and orange...that somehow tastes like an adult movie.''

I laugh, ''But it's nice right?''

''It is, but let's try some more.'' He says.

I grin, ''You just want to eat cake don't you?''

Ichigo raises his eyebrows, ''Don't you dare deny that you don't want to either.''

Finally after trying 20 different flavors, we decide to buy the orange and chocolate flavor anyway.

As Inoue rings us up, I notice the bat wings with a snow flake center on her left ring finger.

The girl smiles as she looks up and places the packed cake on the counter for us to take.

''Now that was an eventful afternoon. Fun.''

''Yeah.''

 **X**

We head directly back to Kaien's place to help Nel decorate and set stuff. After that, we wait as the mutual friends arrive.

''You didn't invite any of your friends? Or classmates?'' Ichigo asks as he prepares the drinks.

''You know me, I don't really hang out.''

Ichigo hums, ''What about you? Hirako?''

''He has a date with his soulmate.'' Ichigo tells with distaste, ''They are so cheesy and perverted I swear.''

I encircle his waist and place my chin on his shoulder, ''I wish he would sexile you more though. So you can come sleep over again.''

Ichigo scoffs, ''I'm surrounded by perverts. You just want me in your bed don't you?''

''I do.'' I say without missing a beat and Ichigo tenses for a second before relaxing and leaning back, as he removes the seal on some drink, ''What a shameless soulmate.'' He says.

''Hmm, but you still like me, don't you?''

Ichigo pauses in his moments once more but says this without a bit of hesitation, ''Of course, Grimm.''

I purse my lips and close my eyes, ''You know sometimes, I just want to hold you close and kiss you.''

''Then why do you hesitate?''

I open my eyes and hug him tighter to me, ''Because I don't want you to be uncomfortable at all. Or sad. Or frustrated.''

Ichigo chuckles softly, rattling Grimmjow's chest as well, ''What makes you think I would be? Because, sometimes I want to kiss you too, holding you close to me.''

I close my eyes again, content filling me, ''Then why don't you?''

I feel Ichigo's smile as he turns his head sideways, ''Thought you'd never ask.''

It happens so smoothly, I let go of Ichigo and he turns in my arms to face me. I bend down and press my lips to his, taking his bottom lip between my lips as he slowly licks at my upper lip. Warmth originates at any point of contact between us and spreads all over my body. I place a hand behind his neck, tilting my head to accommodate the kiss and my arm goes around his waist.

Ichigo on the other hand, tangles his fingers into my hair, the other clutching at my shoulder to stand steadily. He gasps into my mouth as I lift him up onto the counter, moving to stand between his legs and making the position easier.

When I lick at his lips, Ichigo willingly opens his mouth and I kiss him deeper and harder, but as gentle as possible, going slow. This seems to turn Ichigo on as much as me because he lets out a low pitched groan and I cling to him tighter, kissing him hungrily.

The sound of a throat clearing makes us break the kiss but I feel reluctant to let go and almost chase after his lips but Nel's voice drags me out of the trance, ''Get a room, you two. This isn't even you kitchen, honestly.''

I hear Ichigo laughing and my gaze falls on him. All swollen lips and pink cheeks and dazed warm brown eyes. At that moment, I wanted to capture him and keep him so close that he's always safe and protected in my arms.

''We are sorry, Nel-san. Let us help you.''

 **X**

''Ichi, why do we have to sit by the river at midnight?'' I groan, having been awoken by Ichigo's apparently urgent request.

''The stars Grimm! They are the best tonight! We might see some of them even through the light pollution because so many appear tonight!''

''But why'' I groan again as Ichigo tugs my arm and makes me sit on the picnic blanket, ''It's so cold.'' I complain.

''Oh, geez, old man, will you stop complaining so much? Live for once!''

But he does scoot over and pushes us both down to lay his head on my chest, tangling out legs and I run my fingers through his hair.

The stars are bright today, I note as I rest my cheek on Ichigo's head. This was nice.

It's about five minutes later that Ichigo mumbles, ''Hey, Grimm?''

''Yeah?''

''I...you know...''

I frown, Ichigo's voice comes out a bit soft and strained and I almost get up, but Ichigo holds me down, ''Baby, what's wrong?''

''Listen to me please?''

''Of course.''

Ichigo's hands fist in my hoodie and I put a hopefully reassuring arm around his shoulder, holding him close, ''You can tell me anything.''

I feel him gulp and his jaw is clenched to tight, ''I know...how before soulmates meet...when one cries the other does too.''

I could immediately guess where this was going and I only nod, humming in agreement.

He laughs a bit breathily, ''First off, I'm sorry because I know I must have given you a lot of shit as a kid. I used to be a cry baby.''

''You don't even know. One time I went to speak to this one girl to lend me a pencil or something and started crying all of a sudden. That was embarrassing as fuck.''

Ichigo chuckles, ''Hey, but you have so many stories to tell now.''

''True.'' I agree.

Silence dawns on us for a minute before he picks up where he left off, ''I haven't cried since my mom died because I wanted to be strong for my family. But then, you must find it strange that I cried so much the few months before we found each other.''

He looks up as a teary glaze forms over his eyes and my heart lurches at the image. I hug him closer and cradle his head, ''Baby, you know you don't have to tell me if saying it is hurting you right?''

Ichigo shakes his head, sniffing, ''You give me so much freedom, I feel like you should know why...I owe it to you because you were crying too. And you take such good care of me.''

I sigh against him and let him continue with his story.

''I had a friend named Renji. We were childhood friends and we grew up so close, like real brothers.''

''One day, he met his soulmate and all three of us became friends...''

A tear drops from his eyes I turn us on our sides and hug Ichigo to my chest as he presses his forehead to my chest, ''But Renji's soulmate told me that...he fell in love with me. And more than Renji, he wanted me.''

I frown, mostly, soulmates just clicked together so well and I did hear of some cases where people strayed off the path but I have never met a person who has experienced such a situation.

''But then, I told him that I didn't want him, that I didn't hold such feelings in my heart for him and I didn't want to hurt Renji.''

He cries more, voice cracking, ''Baby, please, you don't have to do th-''

''No, let me.'' He sniffs, ''Please. So, He blamed Renji, told him that he was the hindrance to his love for me and Renji got so furious, he pointed his finger at me, telling me that I had seduced his soulmate and now he's ruined because of me.''

My mouth hangs open and I frown, ''What the actual fuck. The fucking nerve of that-''

''No, it wasn't Renji's fault. If-If someone took you away, I'd be furious too.''

''But how could he say that to you when obviously, their relationship was weak? And especially when you shouldn't even have been involved? It was clearly one-sided.''

''I know I know but.'' Ichigo looks up at me with tear rimmed brown eyes, ''But that is not the point at all. We fight, we always fight, Renji and I, and I thought it would clear in a few days time but.''

''But what?''

''But he fucking left the country. Didn't even say good bye.''

My heart hurts as I pull him in and hold him tighter. I feel a hole forming in my gut as I imagine all those nights when Ichigo cried so much, crying himself to sleep and what kind of despair he must have felt to burst out at random times like that. I regret not having found him sooner.

''But then I met you, and I've never been so happy after Renji left. If I hadn't met you, I would still be crying into my pillow or eating stale pizza and never coming out anymore.'' He laughs humorlessly.

''I'm sorry for not finding you sooner, Ichi.''

''I'm just glad to have even found you soulmate.'' He says quietly, almost solemnly, ''Renji had been with me my whole life, when my mom died, when I won the Judo championship, he was with me everywhere. It just hurts so damn much to have lost a brother.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Please. Don't be.''

There's quiet for a few minutes and Ichigo has stopped crying before he wiggles in my grasp and I let him go. He leans over me and brushes my hair out of my eyes, staring into my face, ''I want to ask you something. Because you aren't doing anything.''

''Hmm?''

''Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs exist right?''

I laugh heartily as I lean up on my elbows to connect out lips.

 **X**

''You know I have to be in my lab in twenty minutes right, soulmate?''

Ichigo asks me from above and I turn in his lap to look up at him, ''That's twenty minutes into the future. I recall someone telling me to enjoy life.''

Ichigo shakes his head, ''Using my own words against me, Touche, Jaegerjaques.''

I brush his bangs from his forehead and Ichigo smiles.

''But seriously though, there are pins and needles in my legs. At this rate, I won't be even able to walk to class.''

''No problem, I'll carry you. And the breeze is nice, the grass is cold. Enjoy it for a bit.''

''Say the same when your legs are dying on you, you pig.''

''Calling me pig is nasty. We kiss and cuddle after all, what do you think that makes you huh?''

''I-'' But Ichigo's cut off by a phone call. He frowns, ''It's an unknown number.'' he says but picks up the call anyway.

Ichigo's eyes widen impossible and he stands up so quickly and abruptly that my head falls on the grassy field. ''Ou..'' I murmur but I'm more interested in who's calling Ichigo.

It's after a minute that Ichigo starts trembling, a hand covering his mouth and he turns to look at me with flushed cheeks, mouthing 'Renji' and I get up as well, holding his hand in mine when he extends it.

''Uh-huh, you stupid asshole.''

He laughs, ''No of course not, I hate you so much, I might punch you the moment you set foot in the country.''

''But then-...a year?...Byakuya? Oh. I see. Yeah. Great. Okay, see you then.''

And he cuts the call. He turns to me and crushes me into his hug.

''He was crying and he said,'' he gasps, ''He was sorry and he felt guilty the moment he said those words to me. He didn't have any chance to contact me because his dad had relocated there all of a sudden and everything is still new to him. He begged me to forgive him and it turns out that his soulmate was an isolate. And the moment he crossed 10 kms his ring disappeared.''

I raise my eyebrows.

''As soon as he set foot in Australia, he met a man named Byakuya and a sakura formed on his finger, Grimm! He met his soulmate there!''

I sigh against him, rocking us both side to side as I let Ichigo's happiness and relief seep into my skin as well, ''That's amazing, baby.''

''He said he might be able to return after a year, when everything kind of settles down. He said he's bring Byakuya with him too.''

I hum and hug him closer.

''I'm so happy for you, Ichigo.''

 **X**

''So! It's my birthday and you decide to bake a cake but you become one with it huh, how convenient, Ichi.''

''Fuck you, I have flour all over my body and my fingers coated with caramel and Nel-chan isn't even here and the cake looks disgusting and can you just get out?''

I bite back the laugh that threatens to fall out of my lips as Ichigo buries his face in said caramel coated fingers and step before him, catching his wrists and slowly bringing him out to the bathroom.

''Calm down Ichi, why don't you go take a shower while I clean the kitchen? And that cake looks very delicious, don't you even doubt it. You can wear whatever you want from my wardrobe okay? Just come out when you are ready,'' Ichigo whines for a bit but I shove him in with a dry towel and close the bathroom door shut.

I can't help but chuckle at how adorable he is, going as far as baking a cake when he couldn't even boil water.

As I clean the kitchen, I see his effort in every speck of ingredient scattered around and my heart clenches because why does Ichigo have to be such a lovely person?

I put the wash cloth down and done with the dishes when I finally reach the kitchen island to do what I've been waiting to do since I got home and saw Ichigo covered in food and not a clean spot on his apron.

I slice the piece of cake and put it in my mouth. I admit it, it's too sugary, and too chocolate-y but that's exactly how Ichigo likes it so I finish it with a smile on my face before I wash the dish too.

''Grimm, where's my cake?'' I hear behind me, Ichigo's voice a little less hysteric and a little more soft, tired, sleepy and I feel warm all over again.

''I ate it.''

I hear a gasp and hurried footsteps that stop right next to me and there's a tug at my arm, ''Why? It tasted disgusting right? I'm so sorry, Grimm,''

''It tasted amazing, Ichi. I don't know what you're talking about,''

There's a lightness to Ichigo's tone when he speaks, like he's trying to push down The Happy, ''Don't lie, you asshole! I know it wasn't tasty.''

I just hum as I put the plate back in it's place.

And then I hear an almost quiet, ''Really? Was it really good?''

I can't help the smile which appears on my face and I finally turn to him, ''Really, It was tasty as hell, you should consider cookin-'' My words freeze as I take in Ichigo's appearance.

Hair half wet and ruffled in it's place, cheeks flushed and a loose hoodie which reached just above half of his thighs and nothing else. Nothing else.

Even the sleeves are too big on him and I can only see the tip of his fingers where he has been clutching at my shirt sleeve.

Oh my God.

What in the Fuck.

He shakes me a little, ''Grimm?''

I gulp, ''Y-yeah?''

''You were saying something?''

''Uh, what?''

Ichigo frowns (how cute).

''Babe, what's the matter with you?'' And then it appears to have clicked in his mind and he looks at me with a playful look in his eyes.

''Grimmjow, do you perhaps, like me in your clothing?''

I gulp again and refrain from answering.

Ichigo takes that as an yes. ''Ooh, kinky. I should steal some of your clothes then.''

He backs me up against the kitchen island, ''Grimm, you have to answer me.''

''Did you ask something?'' I say, breaking a micron out of my daze.

Ichigo pouts, ''I said,'' he wraps an arm around my shoulder, ''fuck me?''

And in the next second, my mouth is on his, as I reverse out positions and push him onto the counter. The kiss is so hard and intense that Ichigo moans loudly the moment I lick into his mouth.

He wraps his legs around my waist and I press him into the hard marble, working on his hoodie while I kiss his jaw line and suck marks into his neck.

It takes less than a minute for me to lean down and take his length into my mouth and Ichigo buries his fingers in my head as I deep throat him and he moans loudly and whimpers around my name. I have to hold down his hips to stop him from thrusting up and Ichigo back arches off the marble when I lean back and stop my ministrations just as his moans get louder and I'm sure he will come.

The moment Ichigo relaxes, still painfully hard, I kiss him and ignore his whines and begging as I carry him to the bedroom.

I take out the lube and slowly finger him, working around his prostrate and Ichigo starts crying from how good it feels, writhes under me and begs for more, ''Grimm, please, it's not enough, _please fuck me now_ , please.''

When I add the fourth finger, thrusting slowly but hard against his prostrate, Ichigo's cries become louder and he clutches his fingers onto my sheets, his words losing coherency and back arching beautifully.

I almost cum right there so before I lose control, I lube up and am pushing into him slowly until I'm deep inside him and I sigh loudly, reaching down to kiss Ichigo.

Ichigo rolls his hips and I take that as an okay to start moving, slowly at first but I gain speed, thrusting harder as Ichido's moans get louder.

When Ichigo's moans get more pitched and shorter, I lean down to kiss him indulgently, then I take his left hand and kiss his tattoo and turn my gaze at him and his flushed cheeks and pleasure ridden eyes, ''Baby, will you come for me?''

'' _Yesyesyesfuck. yes, make me come,_ '' he says and I pick up my pace, thrusting harder into him until his head almost touches the headboard and then he's coming.

I follow just seconds later, resting my forehead on his.

I get up and bring a damp cloth to clean us both before I settle down beside him and he instantly cuddles into me, tucking his head under my chin.

''Finally,'' he mumbles sleepily, ''Finally, my pick up lines can be PDA now.''

I laugh, ''I have one for you.'' I say and Ichigo sits up as if electrocuted.

''Really babe?'' He asks, almost amazed.

I roll my eyes at him, ''Yeah, of course, wanna hear it?''

He nods his head seriously.

''There's side view, rear view and what else? I loview.''

Ichigo's eyes widen comically before he bursts out laughing, ''Oh my God, that's so bad, how could you even say that?''

''Hey, that's offensive.''

Ichigo smiles down at me, and pecks my lips, ''I love you too, my blueberry tart,''

I smile, ''There's another one.''

''Oh?''

Can I borrow a kiss? promise I'll give it back.''

Ichigo falls into a fit of laughter yet again, burying his face into my chest, ''OhmyGod, just marry me, Grimmjow!''

I smile, ''But I need a kiss first.''

''You idiot,'' he says but leans up to kiss me anyway before settling back.

''I especially searched those pick up lines for you you know, Nel looked at me like I'm insane.''

''From what you picked up, I would say you are insane.''

''Look at the pot calling the kettle black.''

''Oh Grimm, there's a certain class to pick up lines,''

''And what might that be?''

''First _off...''_

 _''Now that's just...''_

 _/And as laughter not only filled their rooms but also each other's hearts, they found their happily ever after/_

* * *

 **This is just as a gift to all my readers. Thanks for reading and commenting :)) I hope you liked it! I hope to bring you stories of much better quality in the future as well! Thank you!**


End file.
